Radio Inspiration
by QweenGwen
Summary: Just some drabbles from songs that have inspired me to write. 400-1,000 word stories based on a song I heard on the radio. Only pairing will be Morgan/Reid, will include other characters too though. Each drabble is separate and will in no way be related to the others. I don't own any of the songs or criminal minds. Nothing really bad, but T rated just in case.
1. Alone with You

**Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid**

**Words: 452**

**Song: Alone with You by Jake Owen**

* * *

There was a knock at the door. At one in the morning that knock only meant one thing. Spencer Reid was drunk again. Morgan heaved a large sigh and got out of bed. He moved towards the front door with slow heavy steps. Never had he known the "kid" as he often called Reid would end up to be a drinker. It wasn't often, only after really tough cases, but that was often enough in Morgan's book.

Finally reaching the door Morgan took a quick look through the peephole before unlocking and opening the barrier between him and his best friend. Morgan sighed again at the tipsy mess outside his door. He moved to let Reid in. The younger man stumbled into the room, dragging one hand across Morgan's chest for balance. Morgan wishes Reid would tell him where he's been or who's he been with. Reid response has always been that it doesn't matter, but it matters to Morgan.

"Spencer-" Morgan began but didn't get farther than that. Reid pushes his body up flush against Morgan's. He put his lips up to Morgan's claiming them, slipping his hand under Morgan's nightshirt.

"It's ok" Reid whispers into Morgan's ear. He moves older agent away from the entry, shutting and chaining the door. Morgan bows his head in defeat. It happens every single time. Reid would come stumbling through his door, drunk out of his mind, kiss him maybe mumble a few I love you's and leave. He knows he can't win this war, but he tries every night. He knows he can't be alone with Reid. He knows that every time he hears the younger man's voice he's out on the edge and that it would kill him if he fell. He knows this all but every night he gets swept up in his love of Spencer Reid and wakes up alone in the morning.

Morgan wishes, dreams and prays that Reid feels the same about him. That Reid really did mean the I love you's. That it was just fear of loving a man, of losing his job, or being abandoned that keeps Reid from staying the night, but he knows it's not.

Later that night as he watches Reid pick up various articles of clothing Morgan sighs and whispers to his love, "I can't be alone with you," but Reid never hears. Morgan continues still in a too soft of whisper for Reid to hear, "I don't see you laugh and you don't call me back, but you kiss me when you're drunk." Morgan lays his head back as he hears the door click shut. "Why are you the one I want?" he asks the ceiling, tears ready to fall.

* * *

**A/N I know that everyone thinks that in a situation like this we would expect Morgan to be drunk and leaving Reid alone in the morning, but I like making Morgan the more vulnerable one. :)**

**Tell me what you think, and if you have any songs you like I'll listen and see if they spark any inspiration. So far I have the beginnings of little drabbles from Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men, (Kissed Me) Good Night by Gloriana, Safe and Sound by Capital Cities, Demons by Imagine Dragons, and Savior by Rise Against. Any others you like?**


	2. Little Talks

**Diana Reid and Spencer Reid**

**Words: 817**

**Song: Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men**

* * *

It was fall of 1991. I will be graduating this spring at the young age of twelve. I am a genius, a child prodigy, a freak who walks the halls of the Las Vegas public high school. I am the boy abandoned by his father, a father who never truly accepted his son at that. I am the boy left alone to fend for himself and care for his sick mother, a mother who wouldn't remember to eat without being properly medicated and supervised.

I lay in bed awake, my thoughts swirl in fear of tomorrow, and in hope of a better day. Just then I hear a scream and a thud. I sigh and get myself out of bed. I make my way to my mother's room. Another night of child comforting parent, not the norm in other households but when have the Reid's even been normal.

My mother greets me in the hall, "I don't like walking around this old and empty house" she cries clinging to the wall for support.

"So hold my hand, I'll walk with you" I try and comfort her. I hold out my hand and she takes it. I'm grateful she knows me in her delusion. It's much harder and more dangerous when she doesn't remember I'm her son.

"The stairs creak as you sleep, it's keeping me awake" she whispers. I sigh and lead her back to her room. This same delusion has haunted us since dad left a couple of years ago. I can tell you exactly how long he has been gone down to the minute. For even with my eidetic memory, it is a day and time I will never forget.

"Spencer…. there's an old voice in my head that's holding me back…" my mother begins as I lay her back in bed. "…some days I don't know if I am wrong or right."

"Shhh, your mind is playing tricks on you" I tell her softly placing a kiss to her temple. She closes her eyes. I breathe in her scent, familiar and comforting. "I miss your little talks" I think to myself, and I do miss our talks. When lucid, my mother was brilliant and warm. She knew just how to make me feel normal loved and wanted. We used to play outside when we were young and full of life and full of love. Now, though my mother doesn't leave her room, or bed for that matter.

"Hey!" she says softly but urgently, "Don't listen to a word I say" she insists.

"Shh" I try and calm her but she interrupts.

"Hey!" she nearly screams now, "The screams all sound the same."

"Shh, mom. It's alright" I continue to whisper soft assurances until she falls back to sleep. I could go back to my room and sleep, but I know I'd just lay awake worrying about her. So instead I curl up next to her, drag one of her arms around me and snuggle close.

I sigh and shut my eyes, "You're gone. Gone, gone away. I watched you disappear. All that's left is the ghost of you. Now we're torn. Torn, torn apart. There's nothing we can do" I whisper to her sleeping form.

"Just let me go we'll meet again soon" a voice from behind me says. I turn my head slowly, frightened of the new voice. I'm met with a ghostly pale and translucent form of my mother. I jump and look back at my mom lying beside me. I scream and jump away from the corpse of my mother now lying in the bed.

My mother's ghost begins to leave so I leap at her pleading, "Now wait! Wait! Wait for me! Please hang around" I cry and beg.

"I'll see you when you fall asleep" she whispers before disappearing into nothingness.

I cry and scream for her but she doesn't return. I turn back to the bed to find the corpse missing as well. The next thing I know someone is yelling at me.

"Hey!" the voice calls.

"Mom?" I cry desperately. Then I wake in shock and confused. My eyes frantically search the room I'm in. My eyes travel around the familiar setting, finally landing on the familiar and comforting face of my lover, my rock, and my sold ground.

"Derek" I breathe out, my voice shaking with emotion.

"Same dream Spence?" he asks drawing me into a hug. I nod against his firm chest, clinging to his back. He just holds me, whispering assurances and comfort, doing everything to erase my dreams and quite my fears. I'll call my mother in the morning to make sure all is well, but now I'll allow Derek to comfort me.

"I love you" I whisper as I fall back to sleep.

"And I love you, Pretty Boy" Derek responds, bringing a smile to my face as I drift into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N I know two of these in one day and still with an unfinished story. :) Well tell me what you think of the Diana and Spencer moments. This is also my first first person story.**


	3. Good Night

**Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid**

**Words:668**

**Song: (Kissed You) Good Night by Gloriana**

* * *

Garcia stood just outside the doorway to Spencer Reid's hospital room. She flew all night to arrive in California as soon as she could for her Boy Wonder. She had passed Hotch, JJ, Emily and Rossi in the waiting room. After getting all the information she needed she sent them back to the hotel with assurances that she would call if anything were to change. She couldn't believe her Junior G-Man had been shot again. This team was going to be the death of her.

Now though it was Derek Morgan, her Chocolate God that was breaking her heart. He sat in a chair next to the hospital bed, carefully clutching Reid's hand. He was speaking to Reid as well. Garcia could barely make out the words but when she listened hard she could hear well enough.

"Do you remember our first date? The real first date not you cornering me in that police station and kissing me senseless." Morgan gave a dry laugh. Garcia could see the tears in his eyes and it broke her heart to pieces.

"We went to that cute little café remember? God you were so nervous it was adorable. You rambled about everything from the menu to the weather, to how one's heartbeat can affect other bodily functions. I loved watching you that night, love watching you every night." Morgan paused taking a couple of deep breaths. "It was a little after midnight when I dropped you off. I sat in my car till you disappeared from sight. Did you know I sat there and thought, 'I should have kissed you' that 'I should have pushed you up against the wall'?" Morgan smiled at Reid. "I was thinking how I should have kissed you just like I wasn't scared at all." Garcia couldn't take much more of this; she was intruding on a very intimate moment. She was just about to leave when Morgan spoke again.

"So I did just that. I turned off the car, ran up the stairs, back to your front door, but before I could knock, you turned the lock and met me on your doorstep. And I kissed you, kissed you goodnight. Man after I kissed you, it was a good night baby." Morgan laid his head down on the bed, tears flowing freely now. Garcia was shocked at the raw emotion, frozen in her place. Garcia wanted to go comfort her best friend. She was just about to do that when a small voice stopped her.

"You couldn't see me, watching through the peephole" Reid coughed out. Morgan's head shot up, looking at his lover with a shocked and desperate face. "I was wondering what went wrong. Did I talk too much? Maybe you didn't feel the same at all. I sat there praying that you wouldn't go. I was stuck on the fact that you should have kissed me. You should have pushed me up against the wall. You should have kissed me because I was right on the edge and ready to fall" Reid finished with a smile turning to face Morgan.

In tears Morgan gave a small laugh, "Baby you did nothing wrong. That's why I turned off the car, ran through the yard and back to your front door. That's why half scared to death, couldn't catch my breath, I kissed you."

"Yes you did" Reid replied voice shaky from exhaustion and emotion.

"God Spence don't do this to me again. I hate seeing you hurt. I hate these moments" Morgan breathed out.

"What aren't these the moments we live for?" Reid joked. Morgan didn't respond but gave Reid a soft and tender kiss.

"Pretty Boy, now that I've kissed you, it's a good night" Morgan whispered giving Reid another soft kiss before the younger man fell back to sleep. "Baby goodnight"

Garcia felt privileged to see such a private and intimate moment between the two. She quietly slinked back out of the room, promising herself to return in a few minutes.

* * *

**A/N Thank you so much to my first reviewer Littlemiss-RozaAnn! This one is for you!**


	4. Safe and Sound

**Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid**

**Words: 720**

**Song: Safe and Sound by Capital Cities**

* * *

Spencer woke with a start. _Something is not right, something is quite wrong. _He thought. _Wait since when am I Miss Clavel from Madeline?_ He shook his head to dispel the thoughts and focus on what woke him. _Ah Derek is gone! Wait where is he?_ Spencer scanned the room not finding his partner anywhere. He listened hard, hearing faint murmuring coming from the next room.

He moved to get out of bed all the while thinking to himself, _Derek what in the world are you doing at two in the morning? _Eventually Spencer found him in the next room. He would have scolded his lover for waking him at such an ungodly hour but the sight removed all irritation and anger.

Derek Morgan-Reid stood at the foot of their daughter's bed softly humming a song. Spencer listened hard trying to identify the song. Then it clicked, "Safe and Sound?" he asked in a whisper.

Derek jumped slightly turning on Spencer with a hand on his hip, as if his gun was there. "Damn Spence, baby you can't do that to me!" Derek whispered harshly.

Spencer threw his hands up in defense and chuckled softly, "Well well well who would have guessed Mr. Derek FBI agent would be so jumpy?" he teased moving in to hug Derek. Derek returned the hug tightly without words. Spencer noticed the shift in mood and it concerned him. "Hey what's wrong?" he questioned.

"Nothing" Derek dismissed him.

"Nothing huh? Then why are you in here singing to our daughter at two in the morning while she is sound asleep? You've only ever needed that after a tough case and being that the team is on stand-down right now with your last case being over two weeks ago I highly doubt that's the reason. Now Mr. Derek jumpy FBI agent you tell me what's wrong?"

"Do you know the lyrics of the song I was humming?" Derek asked. Spencer was about to call him on changing the subject but decided to let this play out, so he nodded yes. "The guy is saying that no matter what they will be safe and sound together. As long as they are together they will be safe and sound..." Derek trailed off.

"Okay, and?" Spencer prodded.

Derek looked Spencer in the eye, "Well what if they aren't together? What happens then?" he asked lowering his head.

"Whoa, Derek. What do you mean?" Spencer shifted so that he was again eye to eye with Derek.

"I'm just…Ah what I'm trying to say is that…" Derek trailed off again. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "What if I'm not here? I mean how can I protect you and our little girl if I'm halfway across the country every other week?" Spencer went to answer Derek but the man continued, "I just, I need to keep you two safe and I can't if I'm always away" Derek finished.

Spencer didn't respond right away. Instead he took Derek into his arms and held him, softly humming the same song Derek had hummed beforehand: Safe and Sound. Spencer had heard it on the radio a couple of times. After a while Spencer stopped humming and pushed Derek back to look at him face to face. "You Derek lift me up. You show me what I wanna see, and take me where I wanna be."

Derek smiled at his lover and best friend. Spencer returned the smile and continued, "You are my luck. Even if the sky is falling down, I know that we'll be safe and sound." Spencer punctuated the stanza with a kiss, and then continued, "You show me love. In a tidal wave of mystery, you'll still be standing next to me." And another kiss. "You could be my luck. Even if we're six feet underground, I know that we'll be safe and sound." And another kiss. "You could be my luck, even if you're not around, I know that we'll be safe and sound." Spencer finished.

He took Derek's head in both of his hands, "Derek I'm serious, even when you aren't here, know that we are safe and sound. We miss you terribly, but we are safe."

"Safe and sound" Derek whispered in response before kissing Spencer. _Yes safe and sound_ Spencer thought relishing Derek's touch.

* * *

A/N 20000 WPM I'm glad I could make you smile. I hope I did it again. :)

P.S. I love an emotional Morgan :) It is just so cute to me.

P.P.S I just introduced my cousin's daughter (second cousin?) to Madeline and couldn't help but throw that in. Man I loved Madeline and Pepito :)


End file.
